<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Price of Rescue by STARSdidathing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570769">Price of Rescue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing'>STARSdidathing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Tony Stark, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Pining, Pining Loki (Marvel), Propositions &amp; Deals, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trickster Loki (Marvel), Wordcount: 1.000-5.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While travelling outside Asgard with both the Princes, Sif and the Warriors Three, Thor manages to get them all captured. Anthony is not surprised. Nor is he shocked when Loki evades capture. </p><p>He demands an unnamed price for getting them free and Anthony is keen to agree. After all, Loki might embarrass them, but he's hardly going to ask for something intolerable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>796</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Price of Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some more fluffy stuff - although this one comes with some pining. I doubt most of you will mind ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor had dragged them on another foolish, <i>stupid</i> adventure, and as Fandral’s cousin and a friend of the prince, Anthony was forced to attend as well.</p><p>And they had all ended up in prison. Wonderful.</p><p>Although, <i>one</i> of them hadn’t ended up inside the wooden and magical pen; Loki with his sharp eyes and fast thinking had managed to escape the wrath of the local tribe they’d come across. </p><p>They enjoyed his charm and his magic. They <i>liked</i> him, and Anthony could understand why.</p><p>He’d always enjoyed talking with Loki. They often stayed up late at night, sitting by the low glow of the tavern fire discussing books and the Nine Realms. Loki was fascinating. He could be unkind, but Anthony had never found himself on the prince’s bad side.</p><p>Thor was spitting curses and yelling for Loki to save them. Anthony was wincing in the background, wishing Thor would <i>shut up</i>, and allow Loki to implement the plan he had no doubt devised.</p><p>And, miraculously, despite Thor’s temper tantrum, Loki did come over to the pen without guards at his side. The tribe were lighting a fire and hosting a party. Loki had a goblet in his hand and a bland expression on his face.</p><p>“I can help you,” Loki said, “but, I will not do it for nothing. I want a single reward which I will name and claim once we are free and returned to Asgard.  A reward that you will accept without dispute or question.”</p><p>His words caused shouting and argument, especially from Thor and Sif about ‘duty’ and ‘honour’ but he was unmoved. </p><p>Loki waited until they calmed down to say, “Do you wish for all the realms to know of your plight? Do you wish for <i>father</i> to have to come and save you?”</p><p>It prompted further disagreement, but in the end, Anthony was the one to break the stalemate and declare, “By the Norns! Can we not just agree? I doubt Loki will choose something we cannot weather!”</p><p>Loki’s eyes had flicked to Anthony at his words, but he didn’t maintain eye-contact and soon looked back at Thor. </p><p>“My request will harm no one,” Loki stated, “and this entire affair will not be spoken of once we leave the sight of the Bifrost.”</p><p>The terms were strange, but where it seemed to have mollified Thor, it just made Anthony suspicious; what could Loki want that had such limited stipulations? It must be important, whatever it was.</p><p>And, regardless of the general unhappiness of the group, each member gave their agreement to Loki’s bargain. When it was done and Loki’s magic had sealed the deal, he turned on his heel and disappeared into the tribe’s celebration.</p><p>It took less than fifteen minutes for Loki to have arranged their freedom and not five minutes more for them to have left the dancing and laughing group and found a clearing where they could call for the Bifrost.</p><p>They arrived on Asgard without fanfare and with Anthony letting out a sigh of relief. He would finally be returning to his books and his forge. </p><p>He was the only one who held any sense of relaxation, everyone else was tense and sending Loki suspicious and angry glances. Loki kept his head held high, and seemed unfazed by their reactions.</p><p>“Name your terms, Loki,” Thor grumbled, looking like he wanted to be doing anything else.</p><p>They had all turned to Loki, ready and willing to accept what was owed. Heimdall was at his post and watching them with a mixture of boredom and annoyance.</p><p>Loki straightened his shoulders as if preparing himself for something, he then walked forward. He went past Thor, past Sif, past <i>everyone</i> and directly to Anthony. He put a hand on Anthony’s shoulder to encourage him backwards. Anthony took halting steps until he ended up with his back to the wall as he looked up at the prince with wide eyes. </p><p>They were so close, Anthony could feel Loki’s breath.</p><p>Loki’s hand moved from Anthony’s shoulder, the tips of his fingers touching Anthony’s jaw until they moved up over his cheek. Anthony’s eyes were wide, and he had an inkling at what was coming, but it still didn’t prepare him for Loki’s achingly soft request, “I want you to kiss me.”</p><p>Anthony’s heart lurched, but it was all the reaction he managed before Loki’s lips were pressed against his own. It was almost chaste- for a moment, it was a light brush of mouths, before Loki <i>kissed</i> him.</p><p>Anthony’s eyes fluttered closed and his lips parted and Loki’s other hand came up to cup his face. He tilted Anthony’s head and the kiss deepened. Anthony let out a soft noise and his hands came up and caught Loki’s wrists. He kissed back, not because he was ordered, but because under the onslaught of emotion, Anthony simply couldn’t stay passive.</p><p>The prince held him like a precious object and even when the kiss should have ended, when any reasonable person would have pulled back to gasp or realign their mouths, Loki kept their lips joined. He didn’t want it to end and Anthony found, he didn’t want it to stop either.</p><p>Yet, it couldn’t go on forever, and they eventually had to part.</p><p>Anthony gasped, dragging in a breath of air while Loki panted against him. Their foreheads brushed and then their noses as they stayed close. Anthony’s eyes had opened, but Loki’s were closed and there was a high flush in his cheeks.</p><p>He had never thought about kissing the prince, but now, Anthony couldn’t imagine how it had never crossed his mind.</p><p>It had certainly crossed Loki’s mind, so much so that the prince had asked for it. He’d sought it as a <i>reward</i>. The thought made Anthony’s heart both race and sink: did Loki think it was the only way he would be welcome?</p><p>The thought was only confirmed when Loki let out a very soft sigh and whispered, so low that Anthony barely heard it (and no one else would).</p><p>“If you offer this reward to me again, Anthony, there is almost nothing I would not do for you.”</p><p>Anthony sucked in a sharp, shocked breath. It was a confession, but it was also an <i>offer</i>. The favour of a prince was a rare and coveted thing, and Loki was offering it so artlessly, and with a single, simple condition.</p><p>He didn’t want gold, favours, or impossible items Anthony could never hope to gain; he wanted Anthony’s affection even if he had to <i>trade</i> for it.</p><p>Anthony’s heart ached, but before he could say a word, Loki’s form was disintegrating into green and gold sparkles. Anthony’s hands were left hovering in the air and holding onto nothing. He stared wide-eyed at the spot where Loki had stood. He could see Thor, Fandral and the others; some had their jaws dropped, others were frowning, Sif was already beginning to whisper.</p><p>Lowering his arms, Anthony had to keep himself from touching his lips. He found he couldn’t hold the gazes of the other Aesir. It wasn’t that he was ashamed, it was that Loki’s feelings had been placed on display, and they didn’t deserve to be gawked at or muttered about.</p><p>They <i>did</i> deserve to be discussed, but that was between him and the prince.</p><p>It was why Anthony turned from the others and made his way out onto the rainbow bridge with sure but hurried steps. He needed to speak with Loki.</p>
<hr/><p>It took him a half hour to reach the palace, and Anthony was glad no one had attempted to speak to him during that time. He didn’t want to hear Fandral’s disbelief, Thor’s confusion or Sif’s mockery. He wanted to talk with Loki.</p><p>He was lucky that he was a familiar face around the palace as the Einherjar didn’t attempt to stop him as he made his way to Loki’s chambers. He’d only been there twice before, the first when Thor had wanted Loki to join them on an adventure and he’d insisted they all follow him to convince Loki. The second time had been with Loki. The prince had wanted to show him a book they’d spoken about, and had invited him inside. He’d stayed for almost three hours and even had lunch with Loki, it had been a lovely day.</p><p>It was something that Anthony would be willing to repeat again, and this time, without a gap between them on the settee.</p><p>The thought filled Anthony with both nervousness and excitement and when he reached Loki’s rooms, his knock was out of rhythm. He was too filled with anticipation.</p><p>When Loki pulled open the door, his expression warred between wariness and hope.</p><p>“Anthony,” he murmured. “I did not expect to see you for some days.” He gave a wry smile. “If at all.” </p><p>He pulled the door open and gestured Anthony inside. </p><p>“But who am I to dismiss good fortune?” Loki continued. He waited until Anthony was inside, and although his uncertainty had risen, Loki still asked, longing obvious in his eyes as they flicked from Anthony’s lips and back up. “What do you seek from me?”</p><p>Anthony hesitated for only a moment before he stepped closer to Loki. The prince’s eyes widened, but he didn’t move. When they were near enough to touch, Anthony raised his hand and gently placed it on Loki’s chest.</p><p>He offered the taller man a small smile and answered his question, “To try it again.”</p><p>Loki swallowed, his yearning warring with disbelief, but he still bent down and Anthony leant up. He closed his eyes and their lips came together. This time, Loki made a soft noise; a mixture between a groan and a whimper.</p><p>His hand cupped Anthony’s neck and the other Anthony’s hip. He held him both possessively and warily. Anthony just pressed into Loki’s touch and kissed the other man back. He let himself fall into the kiss and indulge in the idea of having <i>more</i> with Loki; more kisses, more time and more intimacy.</p><p>It was something that he wanted.</p><p>When they broke apart this time, they lingered close just like before, and when their noses brushed, Anthony smiled. </p><p>“Would it be forward,” Anthony murmured, “for a weaponsmith to ask a prince to dinner?”</p><p>There was a moment where nothing happened, but then Loki <i>laughed</i>, and the sound was filled with such happiness and relief.</p><p>“No more than a prince demanding a kiss in reward for a saving a life.”</p><p>Anthony chuckled at the wry response and their lips skimmed in the briefest caress. “Your plans always do create the most brilliant results.”</p><p>Loki stilled. “They do?”</p><p>“Yes,” Anthony answered, not needing to think about the answer. “It’s why I always trust you.”</p><p>The grip on Anthony’s hip tightened and Loki’s voice was thick with emotions, “You shouldn’t trust me.”</p><p>Anthony pulled back just enough to look into turbulent green eyes. Anthony brought up a hand and brushed Loki’s cheek.</p><p>“I believe I should, and what’s more, I <i>will</i>.” He smiled. “Because if I am to give you my heart, I must know it will be looked after.”</p><p>Loki’s eyes suddenly blazed; determination and hope wiping away the insecurity and fear.</p><p>Because where Loki had made a pained promise and a desperate offer, Anthony was making a softer and sweeter suggestion. He was giving Loki time and the chance to win what he wanted - and in return, Loki would do everything to prove he would be a choice and a <i>person</i> worth investing in.</p><p>Something that Anthony had never doubted he could be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just like making Loki desperate for Anthony's kisses. And Anthony more than happy to give them. Whoops? XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>